


Super Science June Collection

by Thenonehater



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Body Horror, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nazis, Negative Thoughts, Not like yourself, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Thoughts of hating, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: For Super Science June :) im soing some drawing and some fics! You can find my art on Slipperyscope11 on tumblr!





	1. Day 1 Soviet Cosmonauts

Day 1 of Soviet Ghouls on my tumblr Slipperyscope11:)


	2. Ploetz and The Nazis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body horror wanring, and Nazi warning in general! Thank you to my friend Kales for helping me edit this one :)

Ploetz always considered himself a smart man, brilliant even. That’s what got himself so far in life, being smart, shrewd, and knowing what and what not to say in a conversation. 

 

That’s why he joined The National German Workers’ Party, it gained him respect among his fellow workers. He started small, rallies every now and then, but from there it quickly escalated. Soon he was the one leading rallies and recruiting more men, more people who thought like them. People that thought  _ correctly.  _ It got so far that he got noticed by the  _ Führer himself.  _

 

From then on, it was all glory and fame for him. Soon, he wasn't just a recruiter anymore, he was a general and had a battalion at  _ his _ command. But then it happened.

 

_ The Super Science Friends. _

 

Soon his battalions were being cut down, more and more of his people were dying. People who he trusted and befriended and for what? Because they fought for what was right? Couldn’t those idiots see?! The human race needed Aryan People, men and women who had the superior genes.

 

That’s how the idea started. How could they keep up their troops full of Aryan men and not deplete their own population. They needed something  _ disposable, _ almost like a renewable resource. They did the research, they enlisted the help of a few willing people and the experimenting started.

 

It was after the first successful clone that they saw the changes in Ploetz. It was painful,  _ so painful.  _ It happened first when he was asleep, he felt his body separating and convulsing. Then…..  _ it _ appeared. 

 

In retrospect… Everyone should have seen it coming.  _ He _ was the one to start the idea,  _ he _ was the one who helped the most, and most importantly,  _ he was the one to make the breakthrough. _ Everyone knew that people like him who resulted in breakthroughs got some kind of power related to it, but this was still unexpected.

 

There next to him, was  _ him, _ but not him at the same time. He looked younger, almost as Ploetz did in his twenties. Same blonde hair, same scowl, hell! Even down to the wrinkles which he had gotten early were the same! Yet there was a minor issue. He didn’t know if it was because he was asleep when it happened, or if it was because it was the first. That  _ thing _ couldn’t be called a proper clone, because dear god, it’s face! He could see the muscles and it’s skin seemed to be melting right off! 

 

So without a second thought, he shot it. From then on, Ploetz was proud to say he was untouchable now. Sure, he had to hone this ability, and by god was it painful in the beginning. But he found that as he practiced at it, the pain began to lessen, as did the defects. Soon, clone creation was practically painless and the resulting clone was  _ perfect.  _

 

Ploetz now had more than a battalion, so much more.  _ He had an entire army.  _ Sure it was of himself and they didn’t live long, but they did the job. With this Ploetz was sure they could win the war, after all, if one died they could make more. 

 

No longer bound by the dwindling army reserves, Ploetz was indispensable to the Führer. 

 

Ploetz was a  _ God.   _


	3. No One Is Perfect, Not Even The Pope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Pope Pius like? Let’s take a look through the eyes of a cardinal......

What was the pope than, a man of God? To be one of the Divine, free of sin and most worthy to be close to God himself? Pius was one of the Divine, he was  _ The Pope _ .

 

since he was a boy he only ever wished to please his God. He was born for it, and he knew that he could do great things. If he wasn’t why would God put him in such a position? One where he was born into a good catholic family, who praised him for his right doings to God?

 

“Cardinal Angelo, how do you think the service is today?” Pius asked, almost prideful, but the The Pope could never be prideful for that would  _ be a sin. _

 

Cardinal Angelo gave Pope Pius side eyes look, almost wearily,  _ almost afraid,  _ “It looks like it will be a full house your Holiness. But may I suggest bringing a little something more scientific to the table today? It-”

 

“And what would  _ you _ suggest Cardinal?” The Pope interrupted, “We believe in what is written, not what’s happening out there. What is happening is against God, he told us everything we need to know. And you want me to what? Go against his words? Tell me Cardinal”, The Pope moved closer almost cornering the man, “Why pray tell, would I do that?”

 

Cardinal Angelo didn’t know what to do. He was corned by The Pope, what was he supposed to do? Push him away? That in itself could be a one way trip to hell, so in his favor Angelo spoke, “I wouldn’t suggest anything your holiness, for I am your humble servant here to help you spread the word of God. Please forgive me for my insolence.”

 

That seemed to have satisfied The Pope, as the man gave him another smug look and walked down the hall. Cardinal Angelo never felt so relieved in his life, although it was short lived. He would have preferred if The pope never spoke to him again, but alas the cards were not in his favor and would never be.

 

“Cardinal Angelo! Open the curtain-Lets get this show on the road!”


	4. Day 4: Mata Hari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our demons.... But we can deal qoth them can't we?

A Lover

A Friend

An Ally

Mata Hari prides herself in being many things, that was just the short list she was able to comprise. She could add more yes, but….Did she ever really want to acknowledge what else she was?

_~~ An Assassin ~~ _

_~~ A Murderer  ~~ _

_~~ A Harlot ~~ _

Those were things she didn’t want to acknowledge about herself, but everyone had their own demons didn’t they? Sure her demons were more prominent and blood stained then others, but did that really make her a bad person? Then again she could only ponder for herself couldn’t she?

Mata let out a shuddering breath and stood up from where she was sitting.Nothing good ever came from self pondering or self loathing. Why should she just look back at the bad things she has done?

She smiled at herself and spoke aloud, “I am more than what people make me out to be, I don’t know why I even think of things.” She walked up to the counter and started the chop up some vegetables, “I mean honestly, I’ve got a good life and more than enough money to take care of myself for the longest time!”  

She took the vegetables and put them in a bowl, after which she took some seasonings from the cupboard and seasoned them. Mata Hari started humming to herself, a little ditty she heard in her youth, with a name she could never place nor remember the lyrics to. It always brought her comfort, whether it was from her losing her mother, or from losing something a little more personal.

Mata couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction at the vegetables. They were seasoned to perfection, she could only hope her guest would feel the same way. She turned around, walking towards her basement door and opening it.

There were stairs, looming and dark, but she remedied that quickly by turning on the light. She smiled to herself and kept humming while walking down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom and turned to the side she couldn’t help but smile.

Her guest was still there! He turned towards her, fear in his eyes, but she still couldn't help but smile. “Hello dear, I know you haven’t eaten in a bit. After all I was the one who fed you last! So how about this? I give you these vegetables, and you give me the information I want?”

Her gagged guest, just shook his head and tried to scuttle away as she kneeled down…. Oh well, Mata always loved it when they had a little fight left in them. So she took her guest's face in her hand and gave him another sickly smile.

“Oh well, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way aren’t we darling?”


	5. Why? (Oppenheimer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel if the person you trusted the most betrayed you?

Since he was a child J. Robert Oppenheimer had always had a secret friend. For some reason, that was until he was older, he didn’t know why his friend never wanted people to know about him. It was always the same excuse when he was younger, it was always a halfway excuse only a child would believe. Sometimes it was about how people wouldn’t understand, or how people would be scared of  _ him  _ and he wouldn’t want that would he?

 

Oppenheimer…. Never really knew when his friend had shown up. He was just always there just like his parents. He was just always there, from his earliest memories a kind gentle voice and soft red eyes. When he wasn't there? Oppenheimer could always hear a soft humming in the back of his head. It was comforting, like a mother’s embrace or a pat on the shoulder from a father.

 

There was never even a rift between them, his friend was always there to help him through thick and thin. And when he couldn’t physically be there (Something about how he wasn’t strong enough to stay physical?), he always heard his voice telling him he could do it! that Oppenheimer was great and that he would do great things! It  _ was _ great but... then it happened.

 

The Manhattan Project,it was supposed to be simple and rewarding. But in the end? It wasn’t worth  _ anything _ , that he lost. To think it was all so simple in the beginning of this was laughable.

____

 

“Pita?”, he was so stressed, could he really be faulted for calling on his friend? Just like that, he could feel the familiar and comforting blue smoke materialize around him, now leaving a bit of an impression next to him.

 

The sigh of annoyance next to him only served to make him chuckle, “We’ve been over this my Calf, it’s  _ पिता!”  _

 

Oppenheimer just looked over at the blue skinned man and just grinned, “As you have been saying for years,” He gave his friend a smirk, “ _ Pita.”  _

 

His friend smacked him on the back of his head, “Whatever, why did you Little Calf? Is about your crush on Marie because I told-” __

 

“ _ Not that's not it Pita!”  _ Oppenheimer exclaimed red now red in the face, “I just” He had to stop for a second as his friend laughed at him. “It’s about this project, do you think this is a good idea? I mean this idea, it could kill thousands of people.”

 

Oppenheimer felt two arms pull him into a four armed hug, “Well Little Calf, if I’m being honest I think this would be for the best.” He starts to rub Oppenheimer’s hair in a calming motion, “Just think of the possibilities of this bomb, I mean this could be one of the greatest achievements of this time! __ It will be good, just focus and go back to your calculations, and I’ll see you later”

 

With that Oppenheimer felt soft lips on his head, his friend disappearing.He let out a breath, his confidence now returning with vigour a smile ghosting on his lips, looking back at his equations……. It just  _ clicked, _ now writing down the last numbers he only had a few more moments of consciousness of triumph before he passed out.

 

When he came to, he smelled copper and had red stains on his hands. Oppenheimer didn’t know why he was in bed. Blood on his hands and  _ dear god. _

 

There on his nightstand was a knife,  _ a fucking knife covered in blood. _ Did-did he actually hurt someone? It’s only made sense, he had blood on his hands and a knife covered in blood for fucks sake! Only-When could he have done this? Why doesn’t he remember anything about it? Oh  _ god- who did he kill?! _

 

“W̗͖̥̳͉ḩ͇̞̣ḁ͙͓͉t͉͘’͚͙͇s҉ w̗̮̭͍r͎̝̮̰͎̭͝o̪n̶g̭̱̦͖͟ͅ ̵͔̲̳L̮̮̦i͓̦̰͙t͎̜tl̷̠̺͚̜̰̜͎e̱̱̦͈̦̭̟͘ ̹͞C̫͎̭al͔̹͞f?̢̮͈̲̪̰̼”

 

Oppenheimer blinked a few times before he spoke, albeit a bit smaller, a  _ bit more submissive  _ than usual, “Pit-Pita? What’s going on? Why am I covered in blood, I don’t remember anything!”

 

“ **_H̎̽̊͏̦͕̥̳̬̲͔͘͡u̴̪̱̥̬͇ͮ͐͠s̓̃̉҉̹͇̪͠h͇͕̠̱̟̬̪͊͆̀̅̈̓̉͒_ ** ,L͕̲͓͖͠e͎̙̭̜̫̰t̡̘͇̭̙͔ ̶̤̦̜̼͙m͍̟̲̥̠ͅe̤̮͕̠̱͜ ͎͇̩͓͎̺̭e͖̞̺̙x̷̦̲̲͔̬̠p̢̪͔̠̳l̗̞̞͕̲̬̮a̬̜̻̘̞i̬̳̟͠ͅn̨̲̥ ̝̺̙͚̥͖L̳̤̖̞̝̣̟i̡t̶t̡l͇e̶͕̭̤̩͎ ̟̪͔͇͇͠C̝al͖f.”

 

“Okay, Pita.” Oppenheimer wiped his tears on his jacket, trying to figure out why he couldn’t remember anything.

 

His friend hesitated before speaking, “L̢itt̡le C̶a̴lf͢,͟ we̕ ̸h̸a͏v͡e͝ bee͝n ̸co͞n͜nected ̸lon̵ger̕ ̛t̶h͟en ͜you̷ ͝c̶an̢ belie҉ve̶.̶ I͘’ve seen y̵ou gr͏ow ҉and̢ di̛e, Li̶t̸tl͏e̕ C͝al̴f thi͞s ̧h̢u͞rt̷s͡ m̷e. B̷ut͏ s͝o͜me̸thin̕gs neede͡d t̶ơ be ͠do̧n̸e̡.̛ So ͏w͝h̶e͟n you̢ ͏fini͠şh̸eḑ y̸our..̷..e̕quatio̸n it f͠in̵al̵i͡zed ơur co̷n͞n͢e͢ct̕i̡ǫn̕ i͢n t͟h҉i̶s ̧l͢i̶f͡e̶ ̢time̴.̨”

 

Oppenheimer just sat there, “Okay Pita, but what does that have to do with me being covered in  _ blood?” _

 

Again his friend hesitated, something that was starting to make Oppenheimer's stomachs drop. “I did wh̢ąt I ha̷d to͘ L͠i͢tt͠le̸ ͟Cal̕f͞, jus҉t w̨a̧sh ͝th̢e b̴l̡oo̧d off҉ ̸your̶sel̛f . J͘u͢st ͘k͝n̸ow y͞o̶u͡ ͠a̶re n͠o͠w in̸ c͡h̷a͏r̢g̵e͟ ͠of th̕is͠ ̨p͝r͞oj̡ec̛t̡.͟.̕.̨.̵ ͢And̕ n̶ow,̷ ͜eve͞n ̨i͟f̢ you d̴on̶ '͝t͡,̵ ҉I̛ still ̡l͢o͡v̨e̷ ͝y͜ou͘ ͡my Li͠ttle͞ C̷a͟lf as ̛i͝f̷ y̵ou ͘w̛e̡re m͠y ów̛n.̷”

 

“What’s your real name Pita?” He surprised himself by asking that question.  Oppenheimer didn’t know how, but somehow he knew that Pita wasn’t his friend’s real name.

 

The air in the room somehow became depressed and Oppenheimer  _ almost _ regretted asking that question.

 

“S̢͢h҉̵i͘v͡͡ą̧”

 

“Shiva? I’ll do what you say, but  _ never  _ talk to me again.”, silence only reached his ears’ and Oppenheimer was almost glad by that. From that, he stood up and took off his clothes, careful to throw them all in the bin.

 

In the shower Oppenheimer could only stare blankly at the blood washing down the drain…. He had never felt so betrayed in life, the one person who he considered a second father took his body and- Oppenheimer stopped his train of thought. And just continued to wash his body and hair, and the dream he had the night lead to a fitful sleep.

 

It wasn’t until the next day, did he realize who Shiva killed in his body. Albert Einstein, the man in charge of the Manhattan project. From there the rest of the day was a blur to Oppenheimer. He turned in his equations repressing a shudder as they took it, and somehow, he became the new leader of the Manhattan Project. Oppenheimer didn’t know if this is what Shiva wanted-he could only guess….. 

 

Soon days turned into weeks and weeks into months,he hasn’t heard from Shiva. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but miss him, the man helped raise him after all, but Shiva made him kill against his will without his permission.Not that Oppenheimer would have anyway but that's besides the point, Oppenheimer felt  _ used.  _

 

Oppenheimer sighed and sat up and decided to go to bed, again this week, without dinner again.

 

That night Oppenheimer awoke in the middle of the night, well no not really, this wasn’t Oppenheimer. This was Shiva. Shiva stood up in his Little Calf’s body walking to the kitchen making dinner for his poor child. He knew he had messed up, but his Little Calf wouldn’t understand why he had to do it. Finishing up a sandwich and chips, Shiva maneuvered the body to sit down at the table next to files that were just sent to his child.

 

**CLONING OF ALBERT EINSTEIN CONFIDENTIAL**

 

Sighing, Shiva took a bite of the sandwhich. He hopes this cloning works, the world needs balance and this clone could be the key to keeping it. Shiva hopes it was worth ruining his relationship with son, because if it wasn’t he needed to have choice words with the rest of the Gods.


	6. What is a legacy? In the end, sometimes a legacy means nothing. (Edison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison looks back at what he has done. Edison also looks back at what he Should have done.

Life was never supposed to be like this. Life was supposed to be luxury and fame and so,  _ so much more.  _ But now? Sitting in a chair, with nothing but a lone lamp at his side, Edison couldn’t help but go back and look at what he did wrong.

 

Edison couldn’t help but sigh and rubbed his temples. He didn’t know where to even start with this, yet his mind still wondered back to what he could call his biggest mistake.

___

The lab was cold and somber, it should have been quiet as well yet it wasn’t because Edison couldn’t fall asleep. He had tried multiple times, but sleep that night seemed elusive and far from his reach. It was almost like someone cursed him to be awake at this hour of the night, so that the ideas in his head won't just stop _ spinning _ . 

 

Suddenly the lab was alive with the sound of the frustrated man slamming his hand on the table, growling in frustration. It seemed like nothing he did could even bring what he was thinking to life. He was almost on the verge of crying, hell, tears were threatening to come from his eyes. That's how frustrated Edison felt, and he almost did, if it wasn't for someone opening his lab door and shutting it.

 

Blinking and rubbing his eye’s Edison let himself hide, after all everyone should be asleep at this time, well everyone but him of course. It wasn’t easy finding a hiding place for a person of his…...stature, but he did. As childish as it was, Edison was able to squat under the corner of a shelf, waiting for whoever came into his lab.

 

Edison heard footsteps and hums of confusion as they came closer to the desk. Edison was about to stand up to see who it was before the mysterious stranger spoke.

 

“Was someone in Mr.Edison’s lab?” The voice ( _ Which sounded vaguely like Nikola? _ ), went from calm to and urgency he has never heard from the boy. “Oh  _ fuck, _ I hope no one broke in!”

 

Edison heard footsteps which he was now certain belonged to one Nikola Tesla. But Edison still couldn’t help but be confused, why would the boy be in his lab so late at night? Why would he be worried if someone broke into his lab? Though his questions were quickly answered when he heard the boy open a cabinet. Daring to take a peek from his hiding place, Edison saw Nikola rummaging through his patent cabinet. Though Nikola seemed to calm down once he realized that nothing was missing, Edison was quick to go back down before the boy saw him.

 

Edison didn’t know why he hid, but he had a feeling that if he’d shown himself, Tesla would have stopped whatever this nightly ritual was. So Edison just sat there, listening to what could only be Nikola cleaning up  _ his _ lab.

 

Edison couldn’t help but feel shock wash over him, his lab was always clean in the morning. He had always just assumed that it was a maid who felt more kindness than most, but now? That he knew it was Nikola? He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Did them working together really make Tesla feel the need to clean up after him like a toddler?  Not to mention he was hiding from Tesla in his own lab!

 

Edison just let out a quiet frustrated sigh, and leaned his back on the shelf. He would just have to wait until Tesla was done. He did just that, unfortunately, Tesla cleaning was lulling him to sleep. An hour later, Edison was half asleep when he heard someone sit down next to him, the action in itself made him jump. When he turned to look at his side, there was Tesla looking at him with curious eyes.

 

“Tough night Mr.Edison?”

 

Edison couldn’t help but blink at Tesla, “Uh, you can say that Nikola.” He blinked a few more times before he talked again, “Tesla, why were you cleaning my lab? Don't expect a raise, even though I appreciate it.”

 

Edison almost slapped himself, yes lets yell at the young man who has been  _ secretly  _ cleaning your lab! That could go over well, what could go wrong?

 

Tesla, Edison noticed, looked a little embarrassed, “Mr.Edison, where’re I’m from, young men always help their elders even if they aren’t related. It’s only common courtesy-Not that I meant you're old Mr.Edison! You look very good for a man in his forties!”

 

Edison could only let an amused snort at Tesla trying to cover himself up. Then he couldn’t help but laugh at Tesla’s confused face. He couldn’t help it! The poor boy looked so confused, what else was he supposed to do?

 

Edison just snorted, “I’m not laughing at you Little Nikola, promise, I’m just laughing at the hilarity of the situation.” Edison went to stand up, Tesla following suit, it almost reminded Edison of a puppy copying their... parent. “Tesla, why are you awake so late?”

 

Tesla looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights by this question, that Edison was almost certain the boy wouldn’t answer, but he did “I just couldn’t sleep Mr.Edison, been that way since I was a boy.”

 

“You know Nikola, you may call me Thomas. After all what are coworkers but a second family?”

 

Nikola gave him a smile, and for some reason he didn’t know why it made his chest swell, ( _ Later much later, would he realize it was parental affection he held for Nikola, that made his heart swell. But by then it would be too late to act on it _ ), “Now why don't you help me with this project I was working on?”

_____

And they did, that night Thomas found something he didn’t even know what he was looking for at the time  _ a child. _ Yes, the age difference wasn’t much, but much too late did Edison realize his mistakes. 

 

There, sitting with the lone lamp, Edison still couldn’t help but ponder what he could have done-No. Edison did know what he could have done differently, that was the same night he made a very stupid promise. When he couldn’t man up to his end of the bargain,( _ No, you  _ **_wouldn’t_ ** _ , a voice said),  _ he made it an American humor joke. Nikola quit, effective immediately, and Edison would never be able to get the face of Broken Hopes And Dreams out of his head. Tesla looked so crushed, and he did nothing but laugh in face, just because he was young and stupid.

 

Now, Edison can only sit here alone and think about how he could have been something of a father to Little Nikola. Little Nikola who looked up to him, who had put his trust in him and more. About how he just took that all and betrayed him in a matter of seconds, about how he lost what little family he had left. Now Little Nikola, was alone and broke, he could have done something about it but he never sought him out.

 

Now The Super Science Friends have him, and even though he is bitter about, Edison couldn’t be happier for Tesla. Maybe when  _ he  _ dies, he should leave Tesla something in his will……

 

With that thought going through his head, Edison got up and went to bed, a dreamless sleep greeted him. Edison didn’t know if he should have been grateful for that or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nit my best.... but I hope you all liked it!!


	7. Stay Alive (Snake Pit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens At Snake Pit, Doesnt Always Stay There.

Snake Pit Day, or more accurately, Crush Their Dreams day, as Edison liked to call it had finally arrived.  He happily hummed to himself as he tightened his bow tie. These were some of the few days of the week that Edison could truly enjoy himself. Not only could he see potential idiots waiting to sell themselves to his company, but he could see his Little Nikola.

_ Little Nikola, _ who always seemed to have a new invention once every two months? Edison wouldn’t lie, he didn’t mind seeing Tesla. It actually kept him in sound mind, knowing he was okay and still on about inventing. At this point if the man was honest with himself, the only reason he didn’t fund the patents and instead convinced everyone else not to as well, was because he liked seeing the other man flustered.

How could Edison not? This was something that made his day, and it wasn’t like Tesla would go broke from this. After all, The Super Science Friends kept him well fed and well paid, maybe after this little war he would  _ maybe _ think about one of Tesla’s inventions. But for now? Edison would just stay in the back and watch the chaos from a very comfortable position.

As he walked out to the car Ford was in, Edison could barely keep the smile off his face. As he entered the passenger side, Edison could hear Ford chuckling, which in turn lead to both of them laughing out loud.

“So, what do you think Tesla has for us this time?” Ford questioned, as they passed onto the freeway, something that Edison could hardly believe could still be a thing because of the man in front of him.

“Who knows, maybe something like coils? Or, or-“ Edison snickers before putting on a goofy voice, “ A new Alternating Current Fishing Rod.”

Edison could hear Ford laugh again, “Really? Why in God's holy name would we need something like  _ that _ ?”

“Who knows? It’s Tesla, Henry, whatever this man puts in our Snake Pit is garbage.” Edison begins as they park.

“True, could we ever expect something useful from Tesla?” Henry said in agreement as both men got out of the car. “At this point I don’t get why he keeps coming to the show. He must know that none of us are ever going to give him money?”

Edison just nodded in agreement, no longer paying attention to the man next to him. No, he was much more occupied about Tesla who was more than likely to come in. After all he came to almost all of them, and Henry was right, so why would Tesla continue to come? If Tesla didn’t come though, Edison could only groan at the thought, because then all of his fun would be gone! What more could Edison  _ possibly  _ do to keep himself occupied? Lord knows that a man could only run a business for so long without succumbing to the boredness that is repetition. 

Yes, a business as large as Edison’s did have some obstacles now and then. But once you know the pattern, well… Everything just comes and goes, and soon you find yourself in a hole, one you can’t get out of. That was something that Edison  _ did not want to _ go back to. Because whether or not Edison wanted to admit it, Tesla was the one thing that kept him from spiraling back down that hole.

“Tommy? Thomas!”

Edison blinked a few times, “Sorry Ford, what were you saying? I zoned out for a second there.”

“I said that Morgan and Westinghouse got here before us, and look! Tesla is already talking with them!”

That got Edison’s attention, because that  _ never  _ happened. How dare they start without them! They had just as much influence as them, if not more, but for a more important question...

What was so important that they thought they could begin without Ford and him?

That’s when Edison noticed something peculiar, “Hey, Henry, do they look  _ interested  _ in whatever Tesla is trying to sell?”

Edison saw Henry look toward the judges, and Henry’s reaction was all it took for Edison to have reality set in. They were interested in what Tesla was selling, whatever it was, and it must have been good for Westinghouse  _ and  _ Morgan to take interest. Edison couldn’t help but feel jealousy, Tesla just looked so proud of himself and Edison wasn’t the reason for it. Although he would never admit it, Edison wanted to be the only one with power over Tesla’s patents and funding, not these men.

So without thinking, Edison burst into the room, with a grin more strained than what he would have liked.

“Well! Gentlemen started without us huh?” Edison would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the looks for shock from Westinghouse and Morgan and Tesla’s look of horror.

Morgan, Edison noticed, recovered quickly, “Mr. Edison, have a seat, your boy here might have something that could turn a profit this time.”

Edison shrugged off the  _ ‘your boy’ _ comment, but he noticed that Tesla tried to protest, “ Oh really? What does Little Nikola have for this time?” He promptly sat down on his chair Henry following right behind him, “Is it an Alternating Current Fishing Rod?”

Before anyone of the men could talk, Edison was shocked to hear Tesla interrupt him.

“No Edison, it’s actually an Alternating Current Ray Gun!” Tesla said looking more then pleased with himself. Edison was lying to himself when he said it wasn’t unnerving.

“So, what? You’ve finally come to terms about how dangerous AC is?” He went to stand up, stepping down and taking the ‘gun’ into his hands away from Tesla. 

Tesla stepped back, he noticed, while examining the gun. “No Edison. I always knew how dangerous AC is, it has as much danger as DC. But this seemed to be the only way of getting everyone to maybe invest in AC.”

Edison just chuckled, caring little for the gun in his hand. Something he still can't believe the younger man brought to The Snake Pit. “And? Come on Nikola, if we're being honest here, we know this gun won't even work. How are you going to even demonstra-”

 

**_BZZT_ **

 

The room for Edison became scarily quiet. He didn’t- _ dear God, what did he do? _ In his carelessness, he had pulled the trigger of the gun, which was aiming right at Tesla’s stomach. Edison could only watch as Tesla stared in horror at his abdomen, slowly turning red, that same sickly sticky liquid running down his mouth. All too soon, Morgan, Westinghouse and Ford were running up taking the gun from  _ his  _ grip and tending to the man he  _ shot. _

Edison blinked before he could comprehend what was actually happening. But he quickly recovered and kneeled down next to Tesla while Westinghouse was telling Tesla to keep pressure on it. To which Tesla only spared him a glance and started to  _ joke. _

_ “ _ Heh, would you look at that gentlemen, I guess that was a  _ bloody good shot!” _

Edison was frozen at that pun. There was no malice or anger behind it, no, only like Tesla was trying to calm them down.

“Tesla, with all due respect. Was that a fucking pun  _ about Edison shooting you?!”  _ Edison could hear Morgan say, “That’s besides the point, Westinghouse! Did you call an ambulance yet?!”

Edison was about to get up and try to figure out where an ambulance is, when he felt someone tug on his shirt. Looking down, Edison could only cringe at Tesla’s scared face, something that Edison never wanted to see on his face again.

“Don’t leave please…” Oh and wasn’t that voice something like a scared child, and Edison couldn’t help but go into a parental mode.

“Hey, hey don't worry, I’m not going to leave. Hey, how about this, if-when this mess is all over, me and Ford fund your patents?”

Edison flinched when he felt Tesla cough something fierce and wet, “Come on Mr.Edison, you know you can't promise that. I mean, maybe,-“

Morgan cuts both of them off, “Now Son, don’t go there. Your going to be okay, seriously, Westinghouse says the ambulance should be here in a few minutes.”

Edison felt a flare of anger as Morgan put an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Without much thought he pushed Morgan away and took his place, and Edison found some comfort in Tesl cuddling into him instead of Morgan. Meanwhile in the distance he can still hear Westinghouse and Ford arguing on the phone of the special services. He was about to ask what was going on before Tesla started to talk again.

“Hey Edison, what do you think that there are things on the other side?” Tesla asked and god there were tears in his eyes.

“Hey, No don’t think about that. Come on, like one of  _ my _ boys could be beat by a little electric shocks. Come Nikola your going to be okay, I swear, when this is over me, Mary, you, and the kids are going on a trip!” Edison grip tighten just a bit when Tesla coughed again.

Edison could feel the blood splatter on his shirt, but he couldn’t care less when Tesla continued to talk, “Kids? What-what kids?”

Without thinking Edison gave Morgan another pleading look, only regretting a little he was ignoring Tesla’s question. “Morgan status on the ambulance please.”

Before Morgan could even speak someone was tearing his-Tesla from his arms, “Hey-What are you doing?!”

Edison was about to stand up, about to fight whoever thought that was a good idea, but stopped. The paramedics arrived finally, Edison only had little comfort for that, because he could still Nikola-his boy-still cough up blood. 

_ God Edison actually fucking did this, didn’t he? _

He ignored the screams of the other three men, preferring rather to run down the stairs where the paramedics were taking Nikola. They were just loading him up in the back before he caught a paramedic by the shoulder.

“Hey! Wait, let me ride in the back with him, please!” Edison was begging at that moment for that man to let him. Something not dignified for a man of his stature, but fuck, he could not bring himself to care.

The paramedic looked him up down, “Are you related to the patient? That’s the only way I can let you on…” The paramedic trailed off.

Without even thinking Edison answered, “Yes! I’m the boys’ father!”

It was all a blur for Edison after that, he was on the ambulance, Tesla  in the back while the paramedics successfully stopped the bleeding. Then being rushed into the hospital, one that Tesla could not afford himself, But Edison would pay for it he didn’t care. Then the boy was rushed back into surgery, and while back there he had to call Mary and tell her what was going on. His wife thankfully understood and Edison for the first time since the shot, relaxed. Soon Edison was put in a room where Tesla was put, still under from surgery, and he sat in the chair next to the bed.

Edison ignored everyone staring, because he would be damned if he let his eyes of one of his boys one last time.


	8. Would That Be Enough? (Darwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darwin reflects on his family, and hope he could be enough for them.

Darwin was a man of many things. Well, a man of two of things if he was being honest with himself. 

Family and Science.  Though, Charles was incredibly honest with himself, he knew that if he had to choose between the two, he would pick his family. He was and always be a man of science, but his family, they were better then any science experiment of discovery he would ever find.

Where would he even start? His wife,Emma, oh his ever so lovely and energetic wife. She was something that made Darwin want to serenade the stars and moon, just so he could love her forever and more. She was the reason he had children, she was the reason he went on his expeditions. Emma _loved_ to encourage him, she loved his free spirit and never wanted to change it. 

His children? They were the best parts of him and Emma combined. They had his intelligence and her energetic spirit. He loves and each and everyone of them, he never chose favorites, and each one was the same but different in a wonderfully different way. In a way they were his first loves and his first heart breaks, his poor sweet Anne being the very first.

Anne his first little girl, ten years and gone much before her time. Something like that? Charles was never able to get over, he wasn't able to get over _any_ of his children’s deaths.

 

_Anne_

 

_Mary_

 

_Charles_

 

He always kept each and everyone in a special place in his heart. How could he not? They were his babies, babies that were gone before they should have, and- Charles could never stop blaming himself for each of their deaths. He was-No he _is_ their father and he failed them in the most horrible way.

But, he always did try and make it up to them. Charles could only hope they would be proud of their seven other siblings, knighted to doctors, he always made himself vocal about how much he loved them and supported them. In the end, that's all Darwin could do.

He could only hope that was enough for them and his wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So my day 7 of Carl Jung is on Tumblr Slipperyscope11 and Snake pit will be a little wait. I’m very sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. You’ll Blow Us All Away (Marie Curie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie knew that sometimes she could be a selfish woman....

Marie wasn’t stupid, she knew what she was reaserching was dangerous. With time travel, could you really blame her, to look into one's own future was incredibly tempting, and knowing her fate still didn’t deter her.

As she dug deeper into the future, her  _ own _ future, Marie couldn’t help but feel content really. Not only had Marie discovered two new elements to the periodic table with her husband, but her daughters, they did such great things.

Her Irene, her oldest girl, oh she had her own Nobel prize. Not mention her little Irene gave her grandbabies! Pierre a little boy named after a grandfather he didn’t even know, and Helen. Oh how it made her heart sore with how Irene was bent on keeping the Curie name. That was her little girl alright, stubborn and hard headed just like her own mother.

Not to mention her other daughter,Eve. Oh how her little Evie did the same, how her daughter’s fingers flew around the piano when she left. Marie had no idea her little girl would make a whole career out of it. Her father would have been proud of her, Pierre would have loved  _ her _ .

 

**_Loved_ **

 

A life taken much too soon. Marie couldn’t help but feel her husband’s life had been taken way before it should have. It was an accident, Marie knew that, but she still couldn't help but blame the driver for her husband’s untimely death. Marie knew the driver felt guilt for it, but she  _ wished _ that man was dead.

But in the Marie knew that was selfish, the whole looking into her future was selfish. But, what’s so wrong for being selfish for a change when she sacrificed so much for everyone else, including her life as she learned.


	10. Ada LoveLace and Z3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all a dance

It was a dance, step one, step two and repeat. Never once looking back( That was a lie,  _ she _ always looked back), only looking forward to the future. A future they both love and rule together (Oh how she hated it, and how  _ he _ loved it), hand in hand.

 

It was a partnership,( _ It was a dictatorship) _ , they loved each other as much as they loved the people. (No, if they loved the people as much as they did each other? The world would be a better place), No more disease and no more poverty, it was a Utopia.

 

_ Or was it a Utopia for the chosen few? The chosen who pleased her fiancé? The chosen who pleased  _ **_her?_ **


	11. Tapputi

The Picture is on tumblr Slipperyscope11


	12. Nikola Tesla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could he do?

_ Breathe in and breathe out _

 

Tesla didn’t like this, people weren’t supposed to be like this. Or were they? Were people in nature, reckless and abusive animals? Animals that only cared for the survival of themselves and no one else?

 

_ Don’t think about it,  _ **_Don’t think about it-_ **

 

That’s all Tesla could think looking forward, looking at what they wanted to do to father the war. After the war and wanted to do to a  _ child. A little child, who did nothing wrong but be born. _

 

**_Don’t Do It. Don’t Think About Doing It._ **

 

They wanted to dismember a child after the war. They wanted to do that, or keep him locked up, to use him for his geniuses. To help better England, to help his country and that way England didn’t have to waste any money.

 

_ “See Tesla? He isn’t even a  _ **_real_ ** _ kid. He’s a  _ **_clone,_ ** _ I don't see why your so defensive against this? Marie and Sigmund are parents, and they don’t seem to care for him. They get that he isn’t a real human.” _

 

It still didn’t make any sense for him, how could Albert not be a human? Albert had all the same organs and everything. So what if he wasn’t born in a more natural way? 

 

_ Albert had the same rights as everyone else. _

 

Maybe that's why he was standing outside Albert’s door right now. It would be so easy to help him. It’s not The Super Science Friends would miss Tesla, It’s not like he could even really hone in on his powers anyway. No, the only thing he would fall have to worry about would be keeping Albert safe. That just left another question How would he take care of Albert?

 

Tesla just shook his head and knocked on the door. 

 

_ There was no turning back now. _

 

Albert opened the door, his eye brow raised, although Tesla couldn’t really blame him.

 

“Uh Tesla? Was there a mission or something?”  Albert asked, Tesla taking notice of the child’s small inverted posture.

 

**_Albert gave you chance take it you coward-!_ **

 

Blinking a few times, Tesla spoke again with more confidence than before. “Yes! Churchill needs us on a special two person mission. We need to go right now, if we don't we’re going to miss our train!”

 

That seemed to be the right thing to say, Albert’s eyes light up like Christmas lights, “Really?! Okay what are we waiting for, lets go!”

 

With that, Albert grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the entrance of the clock tower. Tesla didn’t know what surprised him more, the fact that no one seemed to be in the tower, or that they might be getting away with this.

 

_ But that all seemed to change when Tesla saw Marie by the door. _

 

“Ah, Albert. What are you and Tesla doing?” Marie asked, and Tesla couldn’t help but flinch at suspicious look.

 

This was it, Marie would turn him in and Tesla was going to fight her. Because Tesla was invested now, and no way in hell was he going to let her kill Albert.

 

Before Tesla could say anything, Albert decided to speak for them, “Oh me and Tesla are going a mission! You know cause’, Churchill thinks I’m mature enough for a two man mission.”

 

As he said that, Tesla couldn’t help but goofly grin at the boys preening. Tesla never said such things but if it made the boy happy so be it. Tesla’s attention went back to Marie who’s eyebrows were raised... but surprisingly she moved aside for them.

 

“Well don't let me stop you than boys. Just I need to talk with Tesla real quick, Albert could you wait outside for a few minutes?” Marie said, and again for what must have been the thousandth time that day Tesla was surprised. Because Albert just ran out the door leaving both adults alone in the room.

 

She turned to Tesla and for the first ever, Tesla saw  _ worry _ in her eyes. She pulled out an envelope and a piece of paper. She put both into his hands, “Look you don’t have much time. But I know what your doing, and as a parent I am very grateful. After the war, when its quiet visit, me and my girls can set something up for you and Albert.  **_Now go._ ** ”

 

He wasn't expecting that, but it was appreciated. Tesla had no words, he just nodded and walked out where Albert was standing, looking more excited then Tesla had ever seen him. Tesla could only hope he was doing the right thing for the both of them. For now they had a train to catch, and Tesla knew exactly where Einstein could be safe from the war for if not for a little bit.

 

Einstein gave him a hopeful look, knocking him out of his thoughts, “So where is our mission at? Russia? Turkey?”

 

Tesla just gave him a smile, and grab Albert’s hand walking a little faster than normal, “We're going to America.”

  
  



	13. I cant feel my face when I’m with you (Frued)

Cocaine that was Sigmund’s miracle drug. It was a cure for lol if he was being honest, something that made him feel numb at the same time. It was something that gave him courage,something that helped him overcome some emotional barriers he, himself had.

 

Even his wife said she liked him better on that drug. That it made him more lovable and more emotionally open.

 

But it helped him in more ways than this. In times where he was alone in his office, in a road block unable to find anything of use to his research. Cocaine helped him establish himself in the medical and psychological field! Showing his friends the many benefits of the drug, from being a pain numbing substance, to an antidepressant.

 

It wasn't his fault that people couldn’t see it as he did. To see how cocaine could most define lay help other people in need. Freud knew why though, he most defiantly knew why people wouldn’t give it a chance. It was because _he_ discovered it.

 

Freud wasn’t a stupid man, not like what other people thought of him. Freud knew they only thought of him as a pervert. Someone not taking notice of, someone not worth paying attention to.

 

**_Why though?_ **

 

That was a thought the cocaine helped with a well. A silly little thought that bothered him more than it should have,something that didn’t want to leave the back of his mind. It was frustrating if Freud was being quite honest with himself, it stopped most of his work when he was in the middle of it. Because that single phrase just wouldn’t leave his _fucking_ head.

 

Freud had come up with so many psychological theories, people even started calling themselves Freudian! He was starting to rise himself up in their community, and yet….. Yet he still felt like that was nothing in the grand scheme of things, would this all really be worth it in the next year? _The next sixty years?_

 

Freud just sighed, he shook his head and pulled out a little baggie filled with his miracle drug. He needed his daily dose before these thoughts got any worse…..


	14. The dog could only look back at him (Churchill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Churchill really did prefer horses over dogs.

There was a black dog in Churchill’s room. It was huge and Churchill could swear it was  _ real _ . He knew it wasn’t but  _ dear god,  _ it felt real. It was real, how could it not be real?

He could see it snarling, it teeth bared and ready to kill, it wanted to kill him. Churchill didn’t know why, **_(You know why, you dirty-)._ ** But it did, with the growling, oh god its growling and he couldn’t  _ move. _

Churchill’s breathing was getting labor,  **_(You deserve this.),_ ** he knew that at anyone moment that something was going to happen. The growling was getting louder, it felt like the room was shaking. How has that not even woken any other of The Super Science Friends?  **_(They don’t care about you, thats why.)_ ** **.**

_ It took a step forward. _

Churchill had to hurry and scoot forward, quickly, yet not taking his eyes off the dog. Churchill pulled out his nightstand drawer, hand quickly rumidgiding through it looking for his 19123 Webby & Scott. If he could just find his pistol- **_(Can the coward not find his gun?)._ ** Churchill almost cried in relief when his hand finally, _ finally _ , grabbed his pistol.

He sat up, a grin on his face, and the pistol aimed between the beats eyes. The best took another step forward, and Churchills grin turned into a full blown smile now.

“C’mon you ugly bastard..” Churchill said, the beast now taking the initiative stepping forward once more.

All Churchill could think as that  _ thing _ was getting closer was only steady.

Steady

He needed to watch it slowly walk up to him. It was laughable to think that thing, thought he was the prey.  **_(You are prey, you fat, old, crawley,bastard),_ ** because as soon it was in his range-

**_BOOM_ **

**______ **

 

When the team awoke to gun shot, running to Churchill’s bedroom.. They didn’t know what shocked them more. The bloody corpse of Winston Churchill, with what looked like giant animal bites.

Or the small black chihuahua on his dead body looking right back at them.


	15. Albert Einstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he compared to the original?
> 
> WARNINV NEGATIVE THOUGHTS

**_Failure..._ **

**_Bootleg copy..._ **

**_No good..._ **

**_Stupid..._ **

**_Did you really think you could amount to anything?_ **

 

The thoughts didn’t stop. They  _ never  _ stopped, these horrible terrible words  **_(We’re the truth-)_ ** , these thoughts they never stopped. Einstein no matter how much he tried, he could never make them stop. They are the one constant through his short life.

 

Maybe that's why he was here upon his bed. On his bed he considered himself safe  **_(you mean keep them safe. Your a murderer),_ ** this was his space. This room was Einstein’s and he could be himself here.

 

_ He could be Albert here. _

 

Albert knew that he could be Albert anywhere, but he knew deep down, that he couldn’t be Albert at the clock tower. Because the team needed  _ Einstein,  _ **_(Like you could amount to Einstein. Laughable),_ ** they needed the geniuses with the super speed and strength. Not some kid, not some teenager who didn’t like the feeling of certain clothes. Not the kid who didn’t like loud noises’, the teenager who wouldn’t eat certain foods or touch certain things.

 

No. They needed Albert Einstein, the sophisticated man who would help anyone, who kept his cool in serious situations. Not the kids who killed Issac Newton and let Edison and Tesla go fight, just because he was being stupid.  **_(You were being stupid, for hells sake you think you would have thought that through. Don’t you think?),_ ** The Super Science Friends needed a leader.

 

**_(Something you will never be)_ **

 

He was crying on his bed now, the one safe place in the whole clock tower. If Churchill could see him now, he would be sure to scold Albert, he was too old to be crying over such trivial things. Why couldn’t he be more like the original Einstein? Sure he had his quirks but nothing to the extent of Albert himself. 

 

He didn’t know why he was like this, he only wished he could be better.

 

**_(You’ll never get better)_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion, is sometimes to intimate that you can forget your two people for a second.

Edison wasn’t sure what he saw, all he knew it was something new. Something he never knew, could even happen. He wasn’t even sure what happened until  _ it happened _ . Edison was just fighting the Super Science Friends, him and Ford were trying to steal some patents but instead of a personal thing between the three of them, but no! The Super Science Friends had get involved.

 

Then it happened, Edison just had him cornered, but somehow he missed Tapputi coming in from the side. Before Edison could even react, there was a huge flash of light and it wasn’t even Tesla there anymore. Or he was? There was a man there, or was it a machine? Before Edison could muster up a reaction the man machine gave him a glare.

 

Edison felt like he was going to die. This man machine, before he could even react, that  _ thing _ . It wasn't a man machine at this point, it was a thing, a thing that wanted him dead. He felt something around his throat, when he looked down and saw a mechanical hand.

 

**“Wrong choice buddy.”** , and with that, Edison felt a shock-not a shock,  _ electrocution _ . The likes of which Edison had never felt before. When he passed out, he felt like he was dying. He was sure, so damned sure he was going to die. It was like his body was convulsing, and he felt everything from the smallest spasm to his own  _ organs _ convulsing.

 

Then everything went black.

 

When Edison awoke from that little fit, if it could even be called that, Edison was  _ furious.  _ What was that? Before he could get anything out, his lovely Ford decided to take that moment to come in. To be honest he was only half listening. He could only focus on the earlier event that happened the day before. 

 

Because what was  _ that?  _ How was that even physically possible? Edison didn’t know, but he did know that some way, Edison was going to try it. 

 

No matter what, nothing was going to get in the way of this. Because whatever that was, it was  _ power _ . Power that he wanted to try and get a hold of, because why had Tesla never told him that he could do that?

 

“Tommy? Are you listening?” Henry asked, sounding annoyed.

 

Edison just gave him a sheepish look, feeling guilty for ignoring Henry, “Um… Something about cars?

 

Henry gave him a blank look which told Edison all he needed to know. “You know, I really do love you. But sometimes I think I should just murder you instead.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Ass.”

  
  


**_———_ **

 

Turns out, much to Edison’s dismay, Tesla was a hard man to find alone. He was always with either a Super Science Friend or cooped up in that infernal Clock Tower. It was like the man never left, so dedicated to his work that he never felt the need to leave the lab.

 

Was Tesla even human?! 

 

Edison shook his head, still sitting in his car waiting for the man to show up so he could maybe  _ talk _ to Tesla. Yes talk, because Edison wanted to know how to do that fusion thing him and Tapputi did.

 

Edison was about to shift gears, to move out of park and go back to America. To give up on this fool's errand, something he didn’t know he could even convince Tesla to do it. When the man of the hour himself walked out of The Clock Tower, looking visibly frustrated. 

Okay, Edison could work with that. He could most definitely work with that.

 

Grinning ear to ear, Edison put the car into drive and followed Tesla a few blocks. He knew that if approached him to soon, the other man would just run back into the Clock Tower. If anything, Tesla could have run in and called for those bastards to fight him, that was the worst case scenario though. Frustrated or not, Edison had been fighting Tesla long enough to know that he would call for backup if he felt cornered. Which Tesla would be if Edison played his cards right.

 

Edison could only grin at the thought, a thought that would become reality soon if he played his cards right. Which he had every intention of doing, which was why Edison was ever so grateful when Tesla decided to talk down an empty alleyway.

 

Could it get any easier for him?

 

Circling around the building, Edison quickly got out of his car. Making sure to lock it, he began to book it. If Edison didn’t catch Tesla in time, he would lose his chance! He was just about out of breath when he bumped into Tesla. Like literally bumped into him, not how he would have liked to corner Tesla but it worked.

 

“Ah, Little Nikola.” Edison crooned in his most sweet voice, he one chance and he couldn’t muck it up.

 

In return Tesla just gave him a nasty glare, Edison would be lying if he said it didn’t make him shrink a little. It was too much like that  _ thing _ , for Edison’s liking, “ _ Edison _ , what do you want? I’m sorry I have no patents on my person at the time.” 

 

“I’m not after the patents today Tesla, just something else.” Edison couldn’t help but grin, “I have some questions about that  _ thing _ you and Tapputi did last week.”

 

Tesla froze and turned away. Without thinking, Edison grabbed Tesla by the arm. He flipped the man and put him against a brick wall. The other man tried to squirm away, but he ultimately gave up. Which surprised Edison but he tried his best to hide it, no use in Tesla knowing he was shocked.

 

“Oh come on Little Nikola, it can't be that bad. I mean, you did it with Tapputi, so it couldn’t be that bad. So what was that?” Edison asked, trying to ignore the glare Tesla was giving him.

 

Tesla looked side to side, almost like he was looking for something, “Look what me and Tapputi did was taboo. Something for last resorts only, what we did was something I feel is,” he voice became somewhat hesitant, “What we did is something I feel should only be done with people who’ve connected on a personal level.”

 

Edison raised his eyebrows, “Personal? What does that mean Tesla?”

 

Tesla started to fidget again, “When you do  _ that, _ you’re not just yourself anymore Edison. You're not two people and you are not one person, what it is,” Tesla began to fidget, trying to figure out how to word it, “It’s called fusion, and when you fuse, what you form is a feeling. A feeling that is alive, that has feelings of their own and has the combined powers. Understand?”

 

Edison blinked a few times, his grin loosening on Tesla, “So, in a way it’s like having a child?”

 

Tesla groaned and just hit his head on the brick wall, “You know what Edison? Sure it's like having a child. Now can I leave now or is there some other questions you feel the need to ask me?”

 

Edison just grinned, it seemed that Tesla was asking all the right questions for once, “Why my little Nikola, there is just one more question I need to ask you.”

 

Tesla raised his eyebrows and just glared Edison, “Oh really?” He asked, “What would that be?”

 

“Well,” Edison drawled, “I want to try fusion with you.” He said making sure to give his Little Nikola his most innocent voice.

 

Which did not seem to work, before Edison could even comprehend what was happening. Tesla used electric shock through his body. While Trying to recover from it, Tesla freed himself from Edison’s grasp, quickly taking advantage of the moment and pushing Edison on the ground.

 

“Why pray tell,” Tesla started, “Would I want to anything such as fusion with you? What would I get from that experience?”

 

Edison groaned, but he could muster up a response, “I don't know Tesla. What experience from fusing from Tapputi?”

 

“Knowledge,” Tesla replied curtly much Edison’s surprise, “I gain thousands of years of  _ Knowledge,   _ I again her experiences and lessons she had learned. What could I get from you Edison? How to steal from myself?”

 

Edison winced avainthe ground, he did not think about that to be honest. But he had an idea, “ Managing money for one, the second would be my leadership skills. Nikola, let's be honest, those both things you need.  _ That’s  _ would gain, so wanna fuse then?”

 

Edison could feel the dry look Nikola was giving him, but to his surprise Nikola 

Tesla him up.Turning around, Edison gave him a cocky grin something he sure was making the other man go nuts. Tesla rubbed his temples and groaned, which made him chuckle.

 

“ _ Fine,” _ Tesla said, holding out his hand, “ To fuse, with someone with no prior experience we have to dance. The reason Tapputi and I didn’t was because of the many other times we fused.”

 

Edison raised his eyebrows, “Okay, sounds weird, but let’s dance shall we?” Edison grinned taking Tesla’s hand.

 

Expect, they didn’t dance, once Edison grabbed and pulled Tesla for kind of waltz Edison could remember a flash of beaming light. Then suddenly he wasn’t just him anymore,and it was amazing? Depressing? It was just something else and Edison loved it.

 

He-no  _ they looked _ down at their hands. It almost confused them, it was like they were expecting s second pair of arms? The fact was the other part of them, had expected to already come apart feeling that they may be too unstable.

 

And then Edison to her something he wasn’t supposed too.

 

_ Dark stormy night, he felt himself falling but still feel at ease.  He was still falling and for some reason he couldn’t decide if he wanted to stop. What would be the point? If wasn’t for The Super Science Friends he would be nothing- _

 

Then in a flash, that person was gone. Only Edison and Tesla remained, expect no one knew how to pick up a conversation. Edison didn’t know to talk to Nikola, now to tell him what he saw , to how Tesla felt.

 

Edison just went with the next best thing then, “So that was fusion huh?”

  
  



	17. But His Body's On Mine and I Dont Say No. (NSFW!! EDISON/TESLa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche NSFW chapter where Person A meets Person B in a bar :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER it took a while so comments are appreciated!!! And constructive criticism!!!

Tesla was so unsure about this, it was something that never even crossed his mind. Sex was something that Tesla very seldom thought about, he is a man of science and all his work should be focused on his inventions!

Right?

But Edison, a man he despised, was sitting so close to him now.  It was almost  _ intoxicating,  _ to say the least. It was either Edison, or the immense amounts of whiskey he had drank that night. Either way, the night somehow seems to be leading to something unforeseen for Tesla.

Maybe Tesla shouldn’t have come out to the bar tonight, Tesla  _ knew _ this was one of Edison’s favorite bars. But Tesla also knew that Edison came here infrequently, that the chance of Edison being here when Tesla was here at the same time was slim.

But now, Edison walking into the bar Tesla could feel when Edison honed in on him. It was almost scary how Edison could pick him out the crowd, when Tesla knew he was an average looking man. It would have been great if Edison could have left him alone, let Tesla enjoy his drink and let him be on his way. But no, Edison had come saunter over to Tesla sitting at the bar.

“Oh hello Nikola,” Edison crooned, “Well, what a coincidence to find you here tonight. I didn’t think we came to the same bars.” Edison gave him a sickly little grin. Something not malicious, yet far from kind, Tesla wasn't sure he trusted it.  

“What do you want Edison?”, Tesla asked, he couldn’t help the malice sinking into his voice.

The tone in voice only urged Edison on from what Tesla could tell, “Why Little Nikola, can’t a man say hi to a former employee?”  

Tesla could only cringe at that, one of the lowest and arguably highest points of his life. That was one of his biggest mistakes, and Edison could never seem to let it go. “Other men, yes they can ask, you though? No, you don’t, you come in and tend to  do more than say hi.”

Tesla couldn’t help but grin against his cup over the way Edison seemed to stiffen at the comment. It was so good to know that Tesla could still get under Edison’s skin, it was one of the small victories Tesla could let himself have.

Edison quickly gained his composure back, “Well Nikola, what do think I’m going to more,” Edison was grinning again, almost sly, like he had a plan to execute, “You know Nikola, some of my workers have been telling you’ve been frequenting this place for a little while now.”

That made Tesla’s eyebrows raise, “Well, that  _ is  _ interesting. So how long have you’ve been spying on me Edison?” Tesla knew he had to retort quickly, or else Edison would get the upper hand on the conversation. “You know I’m sure if I told Churchill about this, I’m sure he would be less than happy about it.”

Edison's wide eyes caused Tesla to chuckle a little bit, "Now Nikola, lets not go there shall we?” Tesla could barely hear the tones of nervousness in Edison’s voice, “How about I buy you a drink? Maybe some whiskey, or bourbon? Your tastes do tend to vary from liquor.”

Against his better judgement Tesla just agreed. Then much to his dismay, there wasn’t a steady stream of alcoholic beverages. It was inconsistent, and something that he blamed entirely on Edison, because  _ the man wouldn’t shut up.  _ It was either something on about his company or Edison went on something different. The man was gloating, and Tesla knew it, it almost made him punch the other man. But Tesla knew he needed to keep up public appearances, if he did anything it could be potentially be led back to The Super Science Friends.

“So, do you only like to talk about yourself?” Tesla asked putting his glass down looking at Edison with a blank look, “Or am I one of the lucky few to receive such a pleasure?”

Edison in return have him another blank, almost amused look, “Feeling cocky tonight huh Little Nikola?,” Edison was giving Tesla a full blown grin now, “Tell me, Nikola? If I were to do something out of character, would you still be as cocky?”

Edison stood up and walked towards Tesla, Tesla in turn stood up and stepped back. Something like a twisted dance the patrons of the bars hadn’t noticed yet, whether that’s because Edison’s presence was just that powerful or because they haven't simply noticed yet Tesla didn’t know. What he did know it that he didn’t like the way he felt in this situation, somehow knowing he could stop this, but won’t all the same and Tesla didn’t know why.

“Edison, what are you doing?” All too late did Tesla notice how he was backed into a corner, away from prying eyes of the tavern. “Think seriously about your next move Edison, it could very well have a great impact on your reputation if you don’t.”

Back into the corner, Tesla could now almost read Edison’s body language. His face still had a grin on it, but he seemed to be hiding some sort of confusion under it, almost like a child trying to understand a lesson. He was fidgeting, a sure sign that he was nervous about his next move, which Tesla very sparse ever saw in Edison.

Then Edison cornered him even more, his grin now gone. Tesla noticed how Edison’s eyes looked form his lips and back into his eyes ... _ oh _

Edison was very close to his face, almost on his tiptoes to reach Tesla’s face, “Nikola…. May I kiss you?”

Tesla jumped somewhat in shock, but still couldn’t find himself able to pull away. He wasn’t even sure if it was the alcohol in his system or something else, “I think you may Edison…”

Then Edison was kissing him, it was quick as not to get caught but all the same it was passionate. Tesla couldn’t help but let himself let his eye shut for the split moment. It was almost  _ erotic _ , the way Edison let themselves get caught up in that moment of passion.

“I didn’t think you would actually do that Edison,” Tesla blinked his eye trying to get the blur out of them, “Well if that’s all you wanted for the night, may I leave?”

Tesla felt Edison rub over his palm, in an almost soothing way. In a course, yet gentle tone responded, “Well, Nikola if  _ you,  _ like why don’t you come back to my place?” Edison was holding him by the small of his back now, “For some more personal reasons then business?”

Tesla bit his lip, it wasn’t as hard of a decision he would have liked it to be. Yet Tesla still let himself to ponder for a moment. There were pros and cons to this, yes, but the pros were somehow out weighing the cons.

Still Tesla hesitated before answering, “ You still in a sweet in England right? So after our personal business, I can just go back to The Clock Tower correct?”

Edison’s grin was really all he needed for an answer, yet he still did. “Why of course Nikola,” He crooned, something that Tesla was regretfully finding endearing, “Now, let's leave somewhat casually, we don’t want anyone to get any ideas.”

Tesla nodded along, deciding to along with this little charade. Walking out was way too easy, people being drunk and doing their own thing. The drunken mind can do wonders for people who don’t want to get caught….

The ride back to the hotel was easy, albeit it was a bit awkward, just because Tesla didn’t know what to  _ do. _ Could you have blamed him? Tesla had almost zero to none experience with something like this, yet Edison was very patient with him.  He didn’t mind when Tesla would suddenly pulled away, blushing and sputtering. But Edison just smiled and pulled him back gently into the kiss and say sweet nothing while the driver pretended not to notice. No doubt being paid a heavy amount in hush money by Edison.

Tesla just let himself be caught in the moment in the car, it was nice and he  _ enjoyed _ it. The way Edison used his tongue in the right way, with how Edison’s hands just held him close his eyes just fluttered shut. Tesla had never felt such a mix of relaxation and excitement at once, if he was honest he wouldn’t mind doing it again although with another man.

Then the car stopped and Edison pulled away nothing but a spit trail connecting their lips, “Well Nikola, how about we pick this up in the hotel hm?” Edison was kissing his neck now and his arms reached across his body and opened the door. “Shall we then?”

Edison just gave him a grin, and Tesla felt like running, but he didn’t even though he should have. He walked out of the car, Edison following behind, entering the hotel Tesla couldn’t help but awe at how expensive everything looked. From the granite counter tops to the marble statues, Tesla was sure the people sin here could buy and sell him if they wanted! 

“Oh Nikola,” Edison began, knocking him oh his train of thought, “Follow me to this way if you would.” Edison was motioning to the elevator Tesla walking forward with some stride.

“Um, thank you Edison, what floor are we going to?” He asked, pointing to the buttons.

“Floor six Nikola,” Edison said stepping next to Tesla, “What a gentleman you are, since were the only ones here for a few seconds…” Edison trailed off, looking Tesla in the eye now, a grin across his features.

Without much warning, Edison began palming Tesla through his slacks. Tesla jumped a It, and had begun to fidget… He didn’t like this, he didn’t like being out in the open with the chance of getting caught-

“Please,” Tesla said in a whisper, almost sounding scared. Though for a moment it went unnoticed by Edison, who just grinned in response.

“Please, what Little Nikola?” Edison whispered, almost teasing like.

Tesla squirmed again, just stepping away enough for the palming to stop. “Please  _ stop. _ ”

Edison’s hands flew back like Tesla burned him, “Do you want me to take you home? I could get you a cab?” Edison said, almost shocked .

Tesla just shook his head in response, “No, I still want to-just not in the elevator please. I don’t like it, it makes me uncomfortable.”

Tesla saw Edison physically relax for a moment, stepping closer to him, taking Tesla hand in his, “Of course Niko,” Edison crooned, Now holding Tesla to his side, “All you have to do is tell me no, and I’ll stop”

Before Tesla could say anything in response, the elevator door dinged, both men then walked out of the elevator. Tesla, as much as he hated to admit it, was following Edison in every move now. He didn’t know what room Edison was in, or how he should be acting in such a position.

Then Edison stopped in front of what Tesla assumed was his room. Edison pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Opening it up, he gestured for Tesla to walk in first, so,e He appreciated because then Edison wouldn’t see the awe in his eye at his room. Was everything this man did have to be so expensive?! He was almost sure this room was worth more then him!

Then faintly, Tesla could hear the door close behind him. Edison then stood up behind him taking his hands and untucking his shirt.  Tesla rook one of his hands and held Edison’s arm, while the other man explored his body. All too soon, Edison was twisting Tesla around and pulling him down for another kiss. Unlike the other ones, this was more passionate and full of vigor, Tesla could even feel his trousers getting a smidge to tight.

Edison pulled away, causing Tesla to whine just a bit. “Hm, getting a bit impatient Nikola?”

Tesla could feel his face flush, “Is that okay? Or-uh should I,” He was rambling now, and Tesla didn’t know  _ why- _

Edison was grinning again, at this point Tesla was scared it was going to be stuck on his face, “Of course not! How about if we move this to the bed though?” Edison was guiding him to  _ the bed now- _ “Come on now, Nikola let's lay you down, so I can show you how much of a  _ live wire,  _ I can be hm?”

Tesla stopped, “...Was that a pun Edison?” Looking him in the eye Tesla couldn’t help but chuckle, “Did you seriously just pun before we get intimate?”

Edison just gave Tesla a very 'oh shit' face with a grin And started to laugh nervously, "Why Nikola, why don't you just call me Thomas? We are going to be on more intimate terms soon enough."

Edi- _ Thomas _ ,was trying to change the subject, but Nikola wasn't going to push him on it. Every man had a folly, this just seemedseemed to be his, Tesla had his who was he to judge? 

Then Edison was pushing him on the bed, and all thought of follies and other thing flew out of his mind. Edison had his lips on his and other thought flying out of his head, he could only focus Edison and how his tongue was exploring his mouth. He could feel Edison hands exploring his lower torso and started to unbuckle his belt.

Tesla pulled away out of breath, “Could we switch positions? Hanging half off the bed, is quite uncomfortable if I’m honest.”

In retort, instead of a verbal response, Edison just pushed Tesla farther up the bed. Now both men were lying comfortably on the bed, Edison on top, and Tesla on the bottom and Edison was taking full advantage of the position. Slowly, while making out with Tesla, he unbuttoned his shirt leaving his whole chest exposed. Edison did have to pull away, much to Tesla’s dismay. But Edison couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Tesla under him roughed up in all the right  ways and Edison loved it.

“Well, Little Nikola ,” Edison said, all the while going back to his neck leaving lovely purplish marks, “I think you lovely under me, what do you think?”

Tesla couldn’t talk, if he did he knew it would just come out as a moan. Instead he rolled his hips against Edison’s letting all the feeling of sex come through him, and it seemed to work in his favor. As Edison Rolled his hips back, and they began to grind against each other. Edison held his head, his mouth never leaving his, and Tesla could let himself indulge in it.

Edison pulled away  _ again _ , much to Tesla’s dismay. He let growl, “Would you please stop pulling away? I would very much like to cum by the end of the night  _ Tommy-” _

Then Edison was ripping off his pants, and quickly took him back in another kiss before pulling away again, “You know, I never figured you as needy Nikola, why don’t you tell me what you want?” Edison said grinning, almost smug, who”e he palmed Tesla though his boxers……

Tesla didn’t answer in that moment, he couldn’t, it was just so  _ much.  _ He was almost sure he was going to explode. But he tried, and that’s all that mattered to him,”I  _ hrn _ -just keep doing that please, I just want to cum, I _ -please.” _

Edison just grinned and pulled down his boxers, Tesla almost gasped when He felt Edison cocks rub against his. 

Edison growled into his ear, “How is this? Does he his work for you Little Nikola?” Just as he said, Edison wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and just started to jerk them off in unison. It felt like Tesla never felt before, he would have wrapped his legs around Edison’s waist if it wasn’t for his pants pooled around his ankles.

“Tommy- _ Please  _ Just faster, please oh my god,” with that Tesla tried somehow get more friction, but it didn’t work. Then with one last trust of Edison’s hands, Tesla felt himself cum. 

His was shuddering at the feeling, it felt  _ amazing _ . Edison just kept rubbing their cocks tying to finish himself off, and it was almost too much for him.  Then Tesla felt Edison cum, he felt Edison twitch over his own member and how sticky it felt, it even got on some of his shirt. And just like nothing, Edison fell to Tesla’s side, looking at him inthe eye. Something in eyes, either confusion,regret, or something else Tesla couldn’t name.

Out of breath, Edison spoke, “Why don’t you stay here Nikola? They people here can wash you clothes no question asked. That way you can walk out with no glances or anything, I mean considering what I did your shirt.” Edison then pointed to Tesla’s shirt, almost proud smirk on his face.

Tesla just looked down and sighed, he hadn’t been expecting the mess. He just unbuttoned his shirt, and threw that, his ties, and coat jacket on the floor. Then swimming out of his pants and boxers and blushed while covering himself up.

“That ...is appreciated, that you Thomas. Is it alright if I sleep in the bed?” 

Tesla asked, almost sounding a little hesitant.

Edison just gave him a smile and did the same as Tesla did, and wrapped his arms around Tesla and pulled him close. Tucking Tesla’s head under his chin, and spoke quietly, “Only if you don’t mind post sex cuddle..”

“I don’t think I mind, goodnight Thomas.”

 


End file.
